


Across Icy Waters

by crooked_incisors



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Im bad at writting, M for now, OC X CANON, Slow Burn, bad title is bad, i dunno if its gonna get e, i havent decided, tommy comes in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked_incisors/pseuds/crooked_incisors
Summary: Olive is a 20 something college drop out who has moved to Forest Green (Formerly Crystal Lake) to be with her newly widowed Grandmother. Olive has always experienced strange dreams, like living through someone else's eyes. Until recently these dreams haven't been active, but the proximity to the lake seems to have brought them back. It feels like some sort of psychic link drawing her to the other side of the lake.Little does she know that link is drawing something very dangerous to her side as well.





	1. Prints in Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just a little Oc x canon thing I've worked on for the last few months and decided to rewrite! So just the first 2 chapters are done even though I have 18 chapters written. I'm going to work on them slowly so please have patience! Thank you for reading!

Snow fell soft on the windshield of a small yellow car as it pulled to a stop at the end of a long drive. It was pitch dark and the headlights and porch-lights were the only source for light. Dark green eyes fell on the woman standing on the porch of a two story lake house. The lake in question could be seen past the house, but at this time of year it just looked like long white extension of the backyard. 

With a huff Olive, a short young lady- just turned 20 earlier that year-who wore a windbreaker she practically swam in, stepped out of her beat up vehicle, shutting the door, producing a loud creak. She winced but it turned to a smile as her attention was pulled to the woman standing at the door. 

“How was the drive up?” Lilian, a tall thin woman, older but she aged with grace that she barely looked out of her 60’s, asked from the porch. She pulled her shawl tighter around her as the chill in the air started to nip her. She stood in silk pajamas and slippers as she watched her only Granddaughter get out of the car. “You just barely missed the storm!” 

“It was pretty scary getting here but I made it!” Cold hands gripped the edges of the too large windbreaker in an attempt to stay warm as Olive got in the back of the car to get her backpack. The snow stuck in short brown slightly curly hair. The older woman danced a bit waiting. “Get inside Mamaw! I’ll be in, in second.” 

“I’m alright don’t you worry bout’ me I’ve been through worse!” She laughed a bit.  
Olive slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed to the porch steps, pausing to look around the yard surrounded by trees. There was a strange feeling in the back of her head, a feeling she was being watched. Returning her gaze to her Grandma, producing a smile. “I missed you Mamaw.” She climbed the steps and hugged Lilian.

“Aw I missed you too Olly.” Lilian returned the hug before quickly entering her home. “Come on get in so I can shut this door!” She said in a mock anger.

The door was shut tight. Olive hadn’t yet seen her Grandmothers lake house, as it was only purchased maybe a year or two ago. The second she was in the home however she felt a wave of comfort over her. The air smelled of spiced candles and a wood fire, it gave her a feeling that filled her whole being. She felt like she had come home. 

Olive had always lived with her Grandmother. Her real mother, Geraldine, got pregnant at a young age and basically dropped Olive off with her Mamaw and barely returned except when she got in trouble. Lilian was Olive’s mother, she loved her so dearly. Will, Lilian’s husband and Olive’s Grandfather, was a distant man, but kind, and gentle none the less. Olive remembers days left alone with him, he was quiet but Olive always had a way to get him to tell her at least a story or two, stories about Indians and cowboys, or about war. It was morbid always but Olive still enjoyed them. She’s missed being a family, and it’s sad that her return was because of Will’s passing. 

“Why’d you choose Forest Green, Mamaw?” Olive asked, voice laced in curiosity, as she took off her boots.

“I didn’t, Will did. God rest his soul… The fool went to camp here as a boy and loved it ever since. It was called Crystal Lake in those days. But now that he’s gone he’s stuck me with the place, isn’t that just like him though..?” Lilian spoke with fake spite towards her late husband, she in truth adored him and misses him dearly. “Ah well it’s home now anyways, and I wouldn’t dream of leaving.” 

Olive was silent in remembrance of Will, looking to her Grandmother, who stared off fiddling with her necklace. She worried about Lilian being alone up here, far from the rest of their family. But Olive pushed those worries away, she was here now. 

She looked at a deer head above the mantle wincing a bit at it. It’s eyes were so lifelike and Olive’s heart hurt slightly. She didn’t even notice the clacking of nails on the hard wood nearing her, and suddenly she was startled by the bark and insistent pawing of her Grandmother’s dog, Lucy.

“Lucy girl!” Olive gasped picking up the small Bolognese, who proceeded to lick any of Olive she could reach. “I missed you too sweetheart!” She laughed setting Lucy back down before she became too squirmy.

The clock struck 12:00am, chiming a lovely tune for the first minute of the hour. The sound was so familiar to Olive. Everything was coming back to her about living with her Mamaw and it warmed her heart. 

“Ah dear It’s so late! I wish I could stay up more and chat but I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow! There’s left overs wrapped up in the fridge for you dear.” Lilian kissed Olive’s cheek before shuffling off to her bedroom.“ Your’s is the only room upstairs sis, It’s all set up for you. I’ll see you in the morn, love you.”

“Love you too, Mamaw.” Olive called as Lilian shut her bedroom door to a crack. The house was silent after that. Olive took a moment to explore. 

The lay out was simple, a living room, a bedroom and bathroom on the base floor, a laundry room under a stair case, next to the laundry room door was a small dinning space, immediately next to that a Kitchen. Olive walked into the kitchen and looked out the window above the sink across the lake. It was hard to see in the light of the moon alone, but the sight was breathtaking and also gave Olive an intense feeling. 

A feeling of being drawn towards it, she could hear whispers behind her and she looked towards the Living room, seeing Lucy sleeping on the carpet in there. Olive blinked and looked back out the window, the feeling was gone and replaced with a sense of loneliness, it was so cold and barren out there, she didn’t know why she felt it, but she felt someone was out there. 

– 

It took a few days to get all of her stuff inside and for her to get fully settled into a schedule, but she eventually got comfortable in her new situation. Waking up earlier, going to bed earlier, meals 3 times a day, good sleep. It was like a warm soft dream, time moved different out here, but she liked the change. She liked being with her Grandmother again.

About three weeks in, Olive was up late after Lilian turned in watching a crime drama on the small television set. She was tired but was pushing to stay awake, her feet curled up under a quilt with Lucy on her lap. Suddenly Lucy got down hurrying to the back door at the side of the kitchen. 

“What’s a matter Lucy? Need out girl?” Olive got up going to the back door, her pajama pants dragging on the floor as they were a bit too long, Lucy bounced about pawing at the door. “Alright alright.” Olive cooed putting on her slippers and stepping out into the icy, quiet, cold of the night.

She walked a bit into the yard, yawning, producing a white puff as she hugged her arms. She stopped dead, Looking down. There were prints she didn’t recognize in the deep snow. Large boot prints, which engulfed her small feet. She looked around. “Who else could be out here.. I thought we were far from any lake neighbors..” She mumbled looking to make sure were Lucy was, then looking to where the tracks went.

They trailed all the way down to the frozen lake, and over it. Olive couldn’t help but get a strange wave of unease at the sight of them. She peered off across the lake, squinting in the darkness, before Lucy began to bark at something, scaring her out of her focus.

“Shhh! Shh! Lucy, quiet now, let’s go back in” Olive picked up Lucy and hurried into the cabin house. Deciding maybe a forester walked through, or something less frightening to ease her worry for the night. 

Olive looked out her bedroom window across the lake, uneasy still in her heart.

It was that night.. That night the dreams started.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

Olive sat alone in the forest. It was dark, even as she looked up she saw no moon or stars. All directions were just trees and utter darkness. She felt a panic rise in her, her eyes didn’t feel open, her body didn’t feel real. She must have been deep in the forest, but here was an odd familiar feeling to her surroundings however. She stood and noticed her feet didn’t make a crunch in the leaves, then she realized nothing was making a sound. It was as though the whole forest was put on mute. She couldn’t even hear her own breathing.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn’t dare blink them away, afraid to close her eyes. She searched her surroundings once more, she felt a pull, and a certain direction pulled her, she felt like she’s walked this path before. She had no Idea where she was going, and she almost stopped walking wanting to give up, before her eyes caught a glimpse of a warm light distant and obscured by the trees. She hurried towards it, trying to ignore the lack of any sound. When she stopped. 

There was a soft voice, distant. It seemed to come from the light so she continued to walk, but the voice put hooks into the back of her neck, making it tingle with fear. Curiosity over powered the fear and as the voice grew louder her nerves bunched. She couldn’t recognize it, but why was it familiar?  
–  
Olive awoke with a start as her alarm sounded, eyes wide and body clammy with nervous sweat. Quickly her hand went to it shutting it off. She rolled over, staring at the ceiling, she could barely remember just what happened in the dream, but she still felt nervous about it. 

The dream melted away as her routine began though, long forgotten by the middle of the day. She went to town with Lilian and got groceries and looked around. The town was small and offered little but it’s quaintness was charming and she just enjoyed the aesthetic of a small town with dirt roads. 

She ate dinner and played a card game with her Grandmother before bed. Chatting idly, completely forgetting to tell her Grandmother about her dream, because she herself had completely forgotten the dream. She was calm and happy by bed time.

She got showered and dressed for bed then at the last minute decided to let Lucy out once before going to sleep. Quickly down the stairs and to the door calling for Lucy to meet her. She slipped on her boots and opened the door, the cold making her wet hair freeze, but she didn’t mind it much. She stepped outside into the snow and that’s when she remembered the footprints from the previous night. 

She bit her lip as she followed Lucy out into the backyard, checking the snow. They were there, and there were more. She looked across the lake again, she swore she saw a light on the other side, blocked out slightly by the trees over there. Squinting her eyes and whispers floated behind her head, tickling her neck. Her brow furrowed, and she shook her head of the thoughts, She wasn’t going to let it get to her, not again. She trudged inside after Lucy.  
The door was shut and locked, which wasn’t something her Grandmother did up here so far away from civilization, as she thought it was safe, but Olive didn’t have the same level of trust after what she had seen. Her boots were thrown off and she hurried up to her room, arms around her shoulders trying to keep warm. Shivering as she climbed into her bed, she laid back, turning off her beside lamp. 

She could barely remember falling asleep. 

—  
Alone again, forest floor below her, the leaves had no texture, felt like nothing, silence and darkness around her, but the light and voice much closer this time, there was a inviting feel to it, a warmth that called to her. She was quick to get up, determined to reach that voice. She may not have recognized-at least she thought she didn’t- it but something about it drew her in. She reached a thrown together shack, the light shining out its window blinding her to all other details around her. Her head tilted as she breathed out. 

She walked in despite her trepidation. 

Olive’s eyes adjusted to the brightness in the shack and she flinched backwards into the wall of the cabin. A twisted visage of an older woman was in front of her, just a head on a table surrounded by candles. She couldn’t believe her eyes, she wanted to be afraid so badly, but at the same time she felt… Comfort? Familiarity? She soon realized the voice was coming from the head. She could almost make out what was being said.  
But she awoke. The last thing the voice said echoed through her tired mind. 

—  
“Special Boy.” She repeated to herself confused. 

Olive tried to go about her day as usual, but could seem to shake this funk that came over her. This dream did not leave her so easily, and she was left with a familiar worry. Out of nervous curiosity she began searching her Grandmother’s home for any details on the land around them. Newspapers, maps, pamphlets, anything really. All she managed to find was a old roster of some kids who attended camp with her Grandfather will. 

“Camp Crystal Lake hmm..” She read over the old sun bleached paper and all the names, one standing out the most. “Jason…Voor-” She mumbled before a clattering outside startled her. She ran outside to find all the wood-stacking had fallen over, Olive looked around to see what could have caused it. She puffed out a nervous breath before setting the wood back up. “I’m going stir crazy.. I just need a walk..” Olive set off along a path that runs parallel to the lake, hoping to round it to the other side and find that light source from last night. 

Olive didn’t want to go to Lilian about the dreams yet, worried of the answer she’d get. ‘Oh, it’s just you’re nerves honey. I’m sure it’s nothing honey.’ Olive stopped her thoughts, she was projecting her Mother onto her Grandmother, Lilian was mostly in the dark to Olive’s previous condition. Mamaw would be kinder than Gerry was. Gerry just sent you away. Mamaw wouldn’t. But Olive still didn’t feel brave enough to tell her anyways. 

She didn’t even make it half way around the lake before a Patrolling Officer stopped her and told her to turn around, that she was about to trespass on long closed land. Olive was never the confrontational type so she complied and hurried home. Her thoughts evening out after the walk.  
That night the dream was different. 

—

The sun was out and so warm shining off the dark blue of the lake. Olive looked around, still unable to hear much of any sound but at least the environment felt pleasant. Her clothes were different, white, uniform, with Camp Crystal Lake printed on them. 

She looked at her bare feet as she stood on an old wooden dock. This was nice and there was a relief to her. She tried to move but found she couldn’t and confusion took over her.

Slowly she began to hear mocking voices and could feel hands on her, the insults so loud in her ears, and the shoving was painful. Next thing she knew she was in the water, sunk like a stone 10 feet then 20. Her lungs burned as she tried to race for the surface but couldn’t. 

Her mouth open as bubbles indicated a last attempt to breath.

—

She sat up with intense force, breathing in deeper than she ever has before, she was soaked with sweat. Eyes wide searching her room, she couldn’t seem to register where she was. Her breathing was heavy to make up for not taking in oxygen for so long. Her room was bright with early day sun, she slowly processed her surroundings as in fact her room, and in fact real. Her breathing calmed. 

At breakfast she asked her Grandma for a little information on the City, but wasn’t given much as her Grandma is technically new to here too. She decided to tell her Grandmother about the dreams she was having. But before she could her Grandmother spoke again.

“Oh Olly dear, I’m sorry to say I have to make a trip Today, up to see your mother.. I have some of her items from Grandpa.. I know how things are between you two, so you’re welcome to stay here while I go… It shouldn’t be more than a day’s trip..” Lilian said cleaning the dishes.

Olive felt a slight anger in her but snuffed it out, she didn’t like feeling that way towards her mother, but she could hardly help it. “Oh… Alright… I guess I’ll be fine holding down the fort.” Olive was definitely not fine being alone, but she didn’t want to be a bother to her Mamaw. 

“You seem tired Olly? Get good sleep?” Lilian questioned as she went to get ready for her trip. 

“Oh uh… Yeah.. Kinda.. Rough dreams though..” Olive laughed as she went and sat cross legged on the floor with Lucy, petting her gently. 

“The same thing happened to me when I first moved here! I Swear it must be our bodies getting out all that bad air!“ Lilian laughed pulling on her coat.

“Yeah probably!” Olive laughed a little relieved that her Grandma experienced it too, meaning maybe it was just a phase and will pass. Olive thought about that for a moment, perhaps she was over thinking it, it had been years since the last time her dreams were plagued with the images and thoughts from others, why would it come back now.

Lilian left around 5:00pm for her trip. Olive stood on the porch waving, when that feeling of being watched crawled over her. She looked around the treeline, seeing nothing, her expression turned worried, but she pushed it away when she went in. 

She made herself dinner and hung around with Lucy watching more crime shows. She turned in late that night, a little nervous about having another dream, but dreams were a fact of life and she eventually fell into a slumber.

—  
Olive stood on a dirt path. In the distance she could see the dock from her previous dream. She felt unease, but was grateful to be further from the water this time. A kid ran by her, she could barely feel the breeze caused by him. A small group of kids followed him. The sounds of their teasing was distant, but familiar and painful.

Her heart sunk, maternal protection rising in her, but when she tried to move in to do anything at all, her feet felt anchored to the ground. She watched in horror as they chased him out onto the dock, pushing and grabbing at him. She suddenly knew what would happen, she knew and could do nothing. She was useless, she couldn’t even scream, no sound came out. Her feet were released and she stumbled to the ground, she got up as quick as she could to run to them. She had to stop what would happen. 

She watched him fall into the water. She could feel tears run down from her eyes and backwards into her ears and hair as she ran with all her might, But as she pushed through the kids. 

She woke up. 

—  
Olive sobbed loudly, sitting up quick in her bed. She cried and rubbed at her eyes. She felt useless and scared and confused as she got out of bed making her way to the bathroom. The light nearly blinded her as she looked into the mirror at her red puffy eyes. She began to clean herself up trying to forget about what she saw in her dreams. Pressing a cold cloth to her eyes as she sniffled looking down into the sink. She was suddenly so exhausted.

She went down stairs, stumbling to the kitchen and got out some Ice-cream, which she ate over the sink, looking out at the dark backyard, eyes tired and heavy. Feeling calmer she washed her spoon. Her head shot up as she saw someone walking over the frozen lake. A Large figure. Olive closed the curtains and backed up, shaking. Back pressed into the opposite counter. 

Who is that? Why are they heading this way? Is it the person who leaves the tracks outside? She felt a need to take another look, but she also didn’t dare. What if they were right outside by now. She’d die of fright.  
After making sure all the doors were locked she went to the couch and tried to watch some T.V. She trembled holding Lucy. She fell back asleep eventually, her exhaustion from nerves getting the better of her fear. 

—  
She stood at the back of the dock, still on real land. She was quaking in fear. She saw the young boy who drowned at the far end near the edge, the sunrise made him but a silhouette, he was facing away, but she could tell his head wasn’t formed correctly. 

Tears burned in her eyes, which blew wide with a flinch at the voice from the previous dreams. Behind her, as though some one leaned in to whisper into her ear. She turned around quick.

“Take care of him please.. He’s my special boy..” The voice said, but Olive could see no body, but those words made her heart beat in her ears. as she turned around to see a large figure of a man standing facing away at the edge of the dock. The sun was setting now.

Her heart raced as the man began to turn around. Eyes wide, she didn’t want him to turn around, but she also felt a intense need to see him, an intense need to know who he was. She saw a mask and–

—

She woke up.


	3. A Carved Wooden Rabbit

The electronic ring of the phone had stirred Olive from her distressed dreams, but she couldn’t rouse herself in time to answer. She was distant and confused. The beep of the voicemail machine sounded just as she finally manged to stumble up. 

“Hey Olly dear! Car trouble in Manhattan, but don’t worry about old me I should be home tonight! Tomorrow morning at the latest! Could you please go into town and pick up some supplies? I want to make a Pot Roast tomorrow. Mwah Mwah I love you dear see you soon!” Lilian’s voice rang over the voicemail’s speakers. 

Olive started to think more clear as she moved to the kitchen, the sound of her grandmother distant and she barely took in the information. She had at most another night alone here that much she gathered. Swiftly she pulled open the curtains that she had so quickly closed last night. Looking off towards the lake, brow furrowing and eyes squinting at the brightness of early morning. The expanse of snow over the frozen lake looking so oddly welcoming in this light. She nodded to herself affirming her plan. 

She dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants, a large sweater, wrapped a scarf around herself and pulled on her green windbreaker and headed to town in her beat up car. While getting supplies, she over heard a few teenagers, mentioning Camp Crystal Lake. She stopped and listened, pretending to be interested in the display in front of her. By the sounds of it, kids were going to the camp that weekend to make a little mischief. She gnawed at her lip remembering the cop, and remembering the man from her dream. 

“Aren’t you scared of Jason?” One kid whispered to the other. Olive’s eyes went wide and she looked at them before panicking and pushing her cart to the check out quickly, missing the other kids response. 

\---  
Olive got home, it was only 12:00pm, she still hadn’t eaten, but managed to feed Lucy. She packed herself a little bag and a thermos of coffee before patting Lucy’s head. “Lucy girl, I’m going to go for a bit, could you hold down the fort for me girl?” Olive smiled at the little dog as she barked in response. “Good!” She stood nodding, before heading to the back door. 

She stepped on something at the door’s front and turned to see what on. There was a parcel on the back door step. She knelt down picking it up and brushing snow from its surface. Blinking her eyes searched for a name or return address and came up empty. Slowly she unwrapped the dingy brown paper. Inside was a small carved rabbit and a little knife. She blinked admiring the rabbit.Olive stood again and put the rabbit in her pocket, then examined the knife, it was older, but very nice, she couldn’t see herself using it, but it was nice to have, it was also placed in her pocket. 

“Dreams and Gifts… What’s next.." She sighed and started off down to the shore.

Cautiously she stepped out onto the frozen lake, testing it then continued a few feet looking around. It seemed safe so she hurried to get across it. Puffing and stopping in the middle she hugged herself looking around. The lake was huge. Olive looked down and saw her feet in the large boot tracks she recognized from the yard. She tried not to think about the depths of the lake below her feet. 

Her feet shifted before she took a few more steps inside the foot prints. They were so much larger than her's. She wondered if they belonged to that man from her dreams. Looking up she stopped cold in her tracks. Standing about 20 feet from the shore she saw the dock from her dreams and her stomach dropped, legs becoming shaky. 

"It’s real, so he’s real… Who ever he is…” She mumbled, legs giving out, along with her courage. Nearly sinking to her knees overcome with a strange emotion, she turned around to face her home. A sense of being watched falling on her shoulders as she made the journey back. She couldn't continue today.

\---

The warmth of the house was heaven as she tore away all her layers. She sat down on the carpet with lucy and took a closer look at the small wooden rabbit. It was barely detailed, but endearing in its aesthetic. It made her smile return.  
“Who are you…” She whispered looking around. Lucy barked, and Olive patted her back gently. “Maybe Mamaw knows about that man those kids were talking about..” She rolled over and reached for the phone on the end table, pulling it off along with the hook and dialing her mother’s number with minor hesitation. 

It rang for some time before her mother’s voice answered. “Hello Gerry speaking..”

Panic shot a cold bolt of ice through Olive's heart and she hesitated in speaking.“Hi mom… Is Mamaw there?” There was an obviously furious pause from Gerald's end of the line. Olive closed her eyes tight waiting for a response, hoping to hear her Grandmother's voice rather than her mothers. 

“Course.. Here.” Her mother said shortly and handed the phone over. 

“Hello?"

“Mamaw hi!” Olive sat up more. “Hey I have a question..” 

“Hi baby… What’s up?” Lilian's tone softened as she spoke.

“Do you… Know who..uh.. Do you know a Jason Voorhees?” Olive stumbled on the question, she didn’t know why. 

There was a pause, Olive's nerves weren't exactly soothed by it either. “Dear.. Who told you about him?” Concern leaked through the receiver. 

“No one I just heard his name in town is all?” She wasn’t exactly lying. 

“Olly.. Um… Now don’t get scared dear as he’s been long gone.. But he’s a murderer that killed a bunch of teen’s at you’re Grandpa’s old camp across the lake.. He’s stuff of local legend though, you don’t have to worry..” Lilian spoke slow and soft, not wanting to upset Olive. 

It was Olive’s turn for silence as she looked at the rabbit in her hand, thumb stroking over it. She remembered her dreams, the drowning, the kids, the voice, the man. She thought of the kids going to the camp that Saturday. Phasing out seeing through something else's eyes. Paths through forest, crunching snow filling her ears, a rage consuming this person's mind.

“Baby you okay??” Lilian asked gently. 

Olive blinked a few times stuttering.“O-oh um yes..sor.. sorry Mamaw, I think the line cut off.. Um Yeah I’m alright! I was just curious you know ahah, sound’s strange! Um I’m gonna let you go! You know how long distance calls cost! Love you!”

“I love you too hun.. Oh before you go.. I probably wont make it back till after the weekend! So sorry but the mechanic can't seem to find a part that matches my car and they are closed for the next few days!” 

"that's alright Mamaw.. I-I'll hold down the fort." 

"Thank you Olly.. Be careful.

"You too.." Olive hung up the phone. 

\---

At least 5 more days alone here.


	4. Coming Face to Face

Olive looked at the clock on the wall as it hit 4:00 P.M, chiming 4 times. Her green eyes blinked and she pushed her hair behind her ear, standing up and putting the phone on the table where it was before. Heading to the kitchen she searched her mind trying to determine a next course of action. Her eyes locked on her reflection in the over sink window, but focused past it across the lake. She thought about the kids from the market, biting her thumbnail as she turned away from the sink leaning back on it. 

“I have to at least meet him.."She muttered, the hair falling from behind her ear back into place. A sigh escaped her and she sunk back to the counter, petting Lucy as she came over. "Saturday night.…” Olive nodded to herself.

\---

Thursday and Friday passed with out much to say, Olive mostly lounged around trying not to make herself too nervous to accomplish this task. Being outside with Lucy still gave her a sense of being watched. And at night her dreams were only that of being behind someone's eyes. 

Just walking through the many trees of the forests around her. She didn't know how she knew It was this forest, she could just feel it in the back of her head. Occasionally she could hear the distant mumbling of an older woman, but sounds were strange in this dream realm. It was like hearing underwater. 

After waking Friday morning, she thought long and hard trying to remember the dreams she'd have when she was younger. Dreams of younger people, she'd see them through bushes and windows. It was as though these eyes were stalking the young people. She didn't want to think about it anymore. 

Friday night into Saturday morning was the dream that awoke a slight terror in her. She dreamed about walking over the lake, towards her Grandmother's house. Up the backyard's incline to the window at the Kitchen. Peering in through the bars seeing the empty house. Going to the door testing it and finding it unlocked. Olive doesn't remember much after that as though there was suddenly interference. 

She spent most of the day sitting on the counter staring out the window over the lake, clutching a cup of coffee that had long gone cold. 

As the clock struck 5:00 P.M. her eyes phased out into the distance. She suddenly had the realization that those kids had entered that Camp. She could sense this powerful rage, could feel it move through the forest. And despite this obvious negative energy she felt reinvigorated to come incontact with it. 

The Sun sunk to the tree line. The sky, yellow and orange burned over the lake’s white surface. Olive pulled on her winter gear, and a hat this time for good measure, and was sure to grab a flashlight. And then she was off again, hoping to make it much further than the last attempt. 

Crossing the lake was easier this time, but by the time she reached the dock from her dreams, the sun was gone, leaving in its wake a gorgeous starry sky, the details of which so much clearer than that of the sky above the city she came from. But there was no time to stare at the heavens. Nervously she pulled out the flash light and flicked it on. It was dim but at least it was something to combat the permeating darkness of the forest. She climbed up onto the dock and looked at her grandmother’s house from her location. That feeling of being watched fell over her again and she looked around. 

Olive headed to the camp’s main trail, following it for sometime before hearing a distant sound of music, she stopped, flicking her flashlight off. Her eyes wide against the darkness, feeling like they may freeze in the cold night air. Snow began to lightly fall as she walked further, trying to go softly on the less crunchy grounds. She found a group of teens, two she recognized from the market, a sense of dread fell over her. 

They were definitely doing stuff they probably shouldn't have been doing. One was taking pieces of the old cabins to put in a bon fire, another was spray painting the roof of a smaller cabin, the other two sat by the fire making out. Olive wondered if their parents even knew if they all were out like this.

Honestly she didn't want to see what went down, she only wanted to see Jason. She didn't even know if this was going to work to draw him out. She gnawed at her lip and circled around the teen's area and entered a small shack , shutting the door until only a sliver of the fire's light leaked in. Peering out she saw the group of teens then looked around. She shut the door so she couldn't see the goings on.

\---

Quite some time passed, it must have reached at least 1:00 A.M., and Olive hadn’t realized the sleep she was drifting into. She leaned into the door frame, eyes falling shut, a warmth filling her. It wasn't as though she was tired it was more like an outside force was making her go to sleep. Wrapping her in a blanket and lulling her there.

Her dreams were filled with blood and viscera, eyes twitching behind her shut lids, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. There was a gun shot, her eyes blew wide, and she woke up with a jolt, gripping the door frame to keep herself from falling over. Olive stood up trying to remember where she was. Nothing was familiar and it was pitch dark, the fire the teens made had gone out.

She opened the door and nearly screamed as she stumbled back from what was on the other side. 

It was him. 

His machete was raised but soon dropped as though it stung him to hold. She pressed herself against a wall no more than 4 feet from him, her eyes wide, a little scared and anxious but filled with curiosity. She forced herself to relax , hands fidgeting in front of her. He made no movements, just slight breathing, his large shoulders and chest heaving from it. 

There was an intense energy radiating from him. Something she's never felt before. So much rage inside of him. She looked at the machete on the ground then up to his hands and finally to the cold off white fiberglass mask. The lack of light making his eyes nonexistent. He was a massive statue devoid of any humanity. 

She could feel the air inside her lungs freeze up as she tried to speak first, searching for a voice inside of her. The voice she found was weak as the fear filled her veins with prickers.“I wanted to see you…” She began. “See if you were real… I got you’re..um… Gift.. It was lovely thank you…” She couldn't move her eyes from him, so engaged with his presence. Her mouth hung open for a moment, he didn't fill the silence, he didn't even move, staring on with black slots for eyes. “I’m not sure what… you want from me… But I’d like to know if you could tell me…?” 

He turned suddenly and started out the door. Olive felt her heart sink to her stomach and she didn’t understand why. A panic filled her and she hurried after him, remarking in her head how backwards it is for her to be chasing him, stopping only to pick up the machete he dropped. 

“Please wait! Jason! I know who you are, I got the dreams, I got the gift! It’s alright if you wont speak just don’t walk off!” Olive grabbed his large hand, effectively stopping the towering mass of a man in his tracks. 

His breathing shifted, his head whipping to her. He seemed anxious. Olive caught her breath and handed him back his machete before beginning again. “I’m Olive… If you’re interested in me.. I’m flattered. But I have to get to know you.. and if I’m going to get to know you you can’t walk off like that..” She spoke softly with a tone a mother would give and he seemed to be listening but there was no real way of telling. He nodded slightly, a twitchy movement, barely noticeable.

“Thank you…” Olive sighed in relief and smiled a bit, before her eyes grew wide. Her hand pulled back from his a sticky material coating it, in this light she could barely make out that it was his blood. “You’re hurt!” Stepping closer to examine the wound on his arm. 

Jason looked down at his arm and then tilted his head at her. “That’s no good, come one let’s get you fixed up..” She said taking his hand to lead him across the lake to her Grandmother’s house. He didn't move at first looking off towards the lake then her. She looked back at him, feeling terror from earlier return but not as strong. 

He was so much larger than her, and she could feel the strength of him just in the palm of his gloved hand. She honestly didn't know what he was, what he wanted, or even if her assumptions were true. He hadn't out right killed her, and that's all the trust she had to go on. This was a stupid idea in retrospect. But for some reason deep down inside her it felt correct. She felt an intense need to care for him, despite the danger that he was.

She gave another tug to his hand. "C'mon.." 

\---

Never did she let go of his hand, for fear he may just decide to stomp off, and with those legs she wasn’t going to keep up. Olive lead him into the back door, watching him duck to get into the home. Lucy barked at first but was easily calmed by Olive shushing her and giving her a treat. She shed herself of her winter clothes and turned to Jason. 

“Let’s get you into the bathroom..” leading him there and turning on the light as she moved out of the way to let him in. He entered the small space. “Show me your arm.” Olive asked as she pulled out a first aid kit. Jason thrust his arm out between her and the medicine cabinet, startling her, but she laughed the nerves away. 

“How do you stand to be out in that cold with barely anything on…” She remarked as she rolled up his sleeve, the mottled skin that greeted her made her heart thump with sympathy. “This may sting..” She cleaned the wound with a cotton swab, eyeing him to make sure she wasn't hurting him. Jason did not react, only watched her. “O..Or not.. Ahah..” She dressed the wound. “There all better! Hopefully..” She patted the bandage gently. He pulled his arm away quick.

She looked up at him, squinting trying to make out his eyes behind that mask. She hummed to herself and then smiled at him. “Seems like you’re just as nervous and confused as me!” She laughed a bit and headed out of the bathroom, shutting off the light and going to the living room. Jason stayed put. Olive noticed he wasn’t following and walked back. “Y-You can come out now we are done in there..?” She gave him a reassuring smile. 

He stepped out and followed her to the living room, watching as she leaned down to get the wooden rabbit. She turned to him, cradling it in her palms. “You made it right?” Her eyes shimmered with the light from the fire. Jason nodded. “It’s very nice.. Thank you..” She clutched it to her heart. “It’s late.. And I've been up for quite some time already.. But.. Could you meet me at our dock at sunset tomorrow?” Olive stepped closer, looking up at him. He was stiff and his presence was still unnerving but she kept her eyes soft. 

A hand gently took his, thumb stroking over the fabric of his glove, watching as his chest twitched with a nervous intake of breath. "I'd like to get to know you more. Is that okay?" She gave him a smile. "Please promise you will meet me tomorrow?" She could see his eyes in this light now, making out a conflicted confused emotion deep within them as they studied her back. After a long while he nodded and she could feel herself nod back. "Good!" Smiling wide as she led him to the back door and waved him off. 

Olive stood in the door feeling a little guilty about making him leave as quickly as she invited him in. But a wave of warmth filled her as she held up the rabbit looking over it again. “A Special boy indeed..”


	5. Silent Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo sorry it took so long to come back and re write this chapter but I did it! Sorry about mistakes it is very late and I was moving very fast

Olive awoke, blinking against the harsh light of day leaking into the blinds. She rolled to her side, shifting and getting comfortable. Her eyes closed for a moment then reopened looking at the small wooden rabbit on her night table. She sat up stretching, her hands above her dropped into her lap as she sighed. 

Half of her felt like the last few days, especially last night, must have been a dream. The other half felt a small amount of excitement over the strange turn of events. She bit her lip as she smiled, thinking about his eyes behind that mask. So lost and almost innocent. She hurried out of bed to get ready for the day then rushed down the stairs pulling on a thrifted sweater with an odd pattern. She could smell coffee and heard the radio playing, and her smile grew. 

She went to the kitchen where Lilian sat drinking a cup and reading the paper, her brow a little tense. Olive kissed her Grandmother’s cheek.   
“Welcome back Mamaw. I missed you!” Olive said, practically skipping over to the pot to get her own. She might have over done the sugar in her giddiness.

“Morning Olly.. Sleep well?” Lilian folded the paper, and set it aside and smiled at Olive over her cup of coffee. 

“Yes, I slept very well!” Olive beamed as she sat with her mug in the chair next to her Grandma, stirring her coffee slowly. She glanced at the paper, the headline was about the kids that went to the camp last night. She tensed, but pushed it from her head with a gulp of coffee. 

Her eyes fixed on a knick knack far off on a shelf before she recovered and looked to her Grandmother. “I got the supplies for Roast, I was wondering if I could help you make it?” 

“Sure baby, I’d love the help.” Lilian got up taking the paper away and tossing it into the garbage. “Forecast is looking up! Spring should be here soon.. I hope it come’s early, I want to get back to working in the garden…” 

“Me too! I’d love to help you with that, also plant a few of my own..” Olive smiled as she got to work helping her Grandmother cook. 

\---

By 3:00pm the whole house smelled of good food. With nothing much to do today, Olive lounged on the couch with a book, but she couldn’t really focus on it. Her thoughts danced from the intense experience of the previous night, to what little info she knew about the man behind that hockey mask. She looked at her Grandmother and then the clock. She had time to kill.

“I think I’m going to go to the Local Library Mamaw.. Anything you need in town?” Olive got up setting her book down. 

“Oh?.. No… not that I can think of..” Lilian looked a bit worried as Olive got ready. “Honey be careful alright?” 

“Course Mamaw, I’ll be fine!” Olive smiled pulling on her jacket as she left. 

\---  
Olive headed down the few steps outside the house and put her hands in her pockets. She felt a small prick and pulled her hand out wincing. It bled a bit, dripping into the slushy snow beneath her feet.

“What the..?” Olive murmured as she put her hand back in and pulled out the small knife from the gift. “Oh right….” She looked at it closer. It was no bigger than her hand, and had small square roses cut into its wooden hilt. She rubbed her fingers against the carving and wondered if he had made them as well. She gripped the knife and made a stabbing motion at a tree before laughing to herself. She still couldn’t see herself using it for much. She put it away and got into her car.

Shivering as she entered a small one story library. Sound felt weirdly muted in here, and the air was warm and stuffy, kind of made her sleepy. But she was on a mission to research more into the town and camp. So she took off her coat and rested it on a chair and got to work.

She found a few records, and quite a few newspapers. Not much information that she really wanted. She read over one from 1980, where an older woman was the killer, but was killed herself. She could hear a voice echo in the back of her head. She pondered the connections for a while longer. Several clippings on a boy named Jason who drowned in the lake, she wondered how he could be alive if her drowned as a child. Many records about the reopening of the camp and deaths it's caused over the years, but not just deaths at the camp, deaths at several summer homes along the lake-shore. Over all not very much information to go on, 

Olive stretched back in her chair and looked at the clock, it read 5:00pm. She panicked getting up and leaving her research there, and nearly her winter coat, before running out and driving home. She made it home by 5:30, puffing as she entered.

“There you are, dinners ready!” Lilian smiled as she set the table. 

\---  
After dinner Olive insisted she clean up. And as her Grandmother watched her shows Olive prepared a plate of left overs, putting wrap over it, being cautious to check on her Grandmother. Hoping to avoid the question of what she was doing. 

Feeling a strange pull towards the outside suddenly she glanced out the over sink window, watching him walk over the lake. She grinned closing the curtains. She looked back at her Grandma, biting her lip with her excitement and anxiety. Slowly she made her way out the back door, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

The air outside was much cooler than earlier, and Olive was not really dressed for it, but her happiness powered through that as she hurried down to the shore onto the dock, a giddy smile across her face. She clutched the plate in her hands and bounced on her tip toes, only just now realizing she was barefoot. 

“You came!" She greeted him when he got close enough to make out his details. He didn’t make any movement besides continuing closer. “We just had dinner, here’s a plate if you’d like some!” She smiles crouching down to his level as he steps next to the dock. 

Jason tilts his head at the offer, white breath coming out of the holes of the mask. Olive can’t make out his eyes in this sunlight and her anxiety increases the longer he remains silent, but she doesn’t let her smile waver. “It’s alright if you aren’t hungry..” She stood up setting the plate on a near by dock pole. “You can take it with you.” She looked back at him. 

He was so still, he didn’t even breath consistently, sometimes his shoulders would heave, and white would fill the air around him. She fidgeted with her hands before rubbing her shoulders, the cold now getting to her. Jason’s mask tilted down slightly. She followed his vision to her bare feet. 

"A-ah.. I got a bit too excited to see you.." She blushed at the words, not really knowing why she phrased it that way. Jason's vision line returned to her face, or at least it seemed like it did. "Wait here." She hurried back inside and quietly reached just inside the door and grabbed her boots and a jacket.

When she returned he was sitting on the docks edge. She walked over beside him and looked out over the lake, before sitting down by him. It was oddly nice sitting here in silence with him, and despite the cold she felt warm inside. Something told her the rage she felt in him last night was gone, or at least dimmed. 

She glanced up at him, his vision was facing forward from what she could tell. She wondered how long it had been since he has had a conversation. Jason didn’t seem to talk, if he even could. He doesn't seem to know he has to react in order for Olive to understand him. She remembers that he "died" long ago, had he been alone since then? Her heart started to hurt and she decided to speak, hoping to ease her nerves and maybe connect to him.

“I can’t wait to see this place in spring…” Olive spoke quietly, turning her eyes from him to the surrounding landscape. From the corner of her eye she could see his mask turn and face her ever so slightly more, and her lips quirked up in a smile. She was quiet for a long while just enjoying being by him. 

Something in his company felt right. She couldn't place the feeling forming in her stomach. She scooted ever so slightly closer to him as she felt the chill get worse. “Aren’t you at all cold?” Her trembling fingers gently touched his arm. She could see his jaw tighten. Seemed like physical contact was foreign to him. 

The sun’s light was fading and it was getting colder. Olive reviewed the dreams in her head. She felt the need to talk to him, even if he couldn’t say anything back, besides, how long had it been since he'd had someone address him with kindness? Maybe he was enjoying this. He hadn't left yet after all. 

"Jason…” She looked up at him, he was looking off across the lake. Olive leaned past him and looked at a light in the distance. It's glow set her heart beat faster. “That voice… From my dream’s do you hear her too sometimes?” Jason quickly looked to Olive, and she flinched at the action, his sudden attention a surprise. She was careful with her words, worried she may set him off now. “Is that your mother..? Who spoke to me..?” 

Jason seemed to heave a sigh, there was a nod. Olive mirrored the action. “I saw a lot in those dreams..” She looked back up at Jason, he was looking away almost as if he felt shame. “I’m sorry that happened..” She mumbled looking to her feet then to his hand on the dock next to her. 

It was huge compared to hers, something about that fact made her chest feel tight. Gently her hand moved over it. Her eyes slowly traveled up his arm to his mask trying to gauge if he disliked the contact. He looked stiff per usual, but his head was tilted down looking at her hand. He looked back over at the glow across the lake.

She leaned into his arm, eyes wide and breathing nervous, her other hand coming up to the mid point of his arm. He smelled of earth but it was a cold muted smell. She pressed her face into the fabric of his upper arm smiling. He was tense but not as much as before. She thought about speaking more but felt that this silence said enough for the moment. 

Trust was formed.

Olive fell asleep as she sat by his side, the cold felt far away. 

\---  
When early morning came she awoke in her bed. She sat up quick looking around. she was still in her clothes from the previous night, even the boots. She smiled as she laid back down, not even caring about the mess that her boots would cause.


End file.
